Reference is made to the following U.S. patent applications which were filed on the same date as the instant application was filed, are owned by the assignee of the present application, and which relate to inventions which are employed on the same commercial apparatus on which this invention is employed: Ser. No. 807,553; Ser. No. 807,616; and Ser. No. 807,617.